parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Arthur
Thomas as Arthur Read (Spencer can't play Arthur; Spencer is an antagonist and Arthur is a protagonist) * Rosie as DW Read (Toby can't play DW since Toby is old and a male while DW is young and a female) * Lady as Kate Read * Bertie as Pal * Edward as David Read * Molly as Jane Read * Duck as Buster Baxter * Mavis as Francine Frensky * Emily as Muffy Crosswire * Henry as Binky Barnes * Oliver as Alan "The Brain" Powers * Gordon as Mr. Ratburn (Both are important) * Henrietta as Jenna Morgan * Annie/Clarabel as Prunella Deegan * Isobella as Sue Ellen Armstrong * Toad as Wally * Stanley as George Lundgren * Caroline as Fern Walters * Madge as Miss MacGrady * Sir Topham Hatt as Principal Haney * Miss Jenny Packard as Paige Turner * Elizabeth as Grandma Thora * Toby as Grandpa Dave * Whiff as Carl * Jemima (from RWS) as Jessica * Lucy (from RWS) as Lucy * Bertram as Richard * Cora (from RWS) as Cora * Lady Hatt As Nadine * Sea Rogue (From TUGS) as Ricky * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Bitzi Baxter * Murdoch as Bo Baxter * Percy as Alberto Molina * Hiro as Mr. Ramon Molina * Marion as Mrs. Molina * Bill & Ben as The Tibble Twins * James as Ed Crosswire * Caitlin as Millicent Crosswire * Fergus as Chip Crosswire * BoCo as Oliver Frensky * Belle as Laverne Frensky * Madge as Catherine Frensky * Helena (from RWS) as Rubella Deegan * Luke as Cheikh * Sally Seaplane (From TUGS) as Miss Morgan * Diesel as Rattles * Daisy as Molly MacDonald * Peter Sam as James MacDonald * Arry as Slink * Bert as Toby * Sir Handel as Mr. Morest * Flora as Mrs. Tibble * Old Slow Coach as Ledonna Compson * Alfie as Bud Compson * Warrior (from TUGS) as Eli * Agnes (from RWS) as Maria Datillo * Emily (from TT) as Mei-Lin Barnes * Millie as Emily * Byron as Mr. Sipple * Connor as Mr. Marco * Bulgy as Nemo * Stepney as Adil Akuyz * Bionic Bunny as Himself * Dark Bunny as Himself * Derek as Mike * 31120 (from RWS) as Mr. Pryce-Jones * Duke as Grandpa Frensky * Spencer as Bailey * Ferdinand as Gunky * The Elderly Brakevan (from the Annuals) as Art Garfunkel Version 2 * Thomas as Arthur * Percy as Buster * Duck as Brain * James as Binky * Peter Sam as George * Henrietta as Fern Version 3 * Thomas as Arthur * Daisy as DW * Rosie as Kate * Edward as Mr. Read * Flora as Mrs. Read * Bertie as Pal * Percy as Buster * Emily as Francine * Mavis as Muffy * Fergus as Brain * Henry as Binky * Duck as George * Gordon as Mr. Ratburn * Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Haney * BoCo as Mr. Morris * The Refreshment Lady as Mrs. McGrady * Belle as Prunella * Madge as Sue Ellen * Annie as Fern * Clarabel as Jena * Old Slow Coach as Grandma Thora * Toby as Grandpa Dave * Lady as Nadine * Bill as Tommy Tibble * Ben as Timmy Tibble * Diesel as Rattles * Elizabeth as Molly * Arry as Toby * Bert as Slink * Isobella as Mrs. Baxter * James as Ed Crosswire * Molly as Millicent Crosswire * Oliver as Oliver Frensky * Isabel (from RWS) as Laverne Frensky * Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine Frensky * Caroline as Paige Turner * Miss Jenny as Ms. Morgan * Salty as Mr. Marco * Millie as Emily * Luke as James * Connor as Brain's Dad * Caitlin as Brain's Mom * Timothy as Binky's Dad * Marion as Binky's Mom * Murdoch as Bionic Bunny * Tom Tipper as Mr. Higgins Version 4 Thomas as Arthur Emily as D.W. Duck as Buster Gordon as Binky James as Francine Edward as Alan "The Brain" Powers Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Ratburn Mr. Percival as Principal Haney Henry as Ed Crosswire Molly as Muffy Crosswire Mavis as Jane Read Toby as David Read Bill as Tommy Tibble Ben as Timmy Tibble Category:Arthur Spoofs